1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system for communicating information such as image information through a communication line.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional facsimile system, the state of an image received and reproduced by a receiving facsimile system is discriminated by a transmitting facsimile system in accordance with a response signal such as an MCF (Message Confirmation) signal sent by the receiving facsimile system after transmitting the image. When the received image is not good, an error indication is displayed and communication is terminated while, when the image is good, communication is continued. In this manner, in a conventional system, an operator at a sending side cannot directly confirm the state of an image being received and reproduced at a receiving side. Therefore, an untrained operator may be concerned whether the image being sent is being normally received and reproduced.